


When You're Home

by AllonsySpaceman



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsySpaceman/pseuds/AllonsySpaceman
Summary: It's been one year since Sharon left with Rusty for the Witness Protection Program.When Stroh is finally killed, a surprise awaits the team in the murder room.Based on a Tumblr prompt.





	When You're Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This was based on a Tumblr prompt I got a while back. It was from a list of kiss prompts and it was a combo of types of kisses: breathless kisses + ways to kiss: breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths + reason to kiss: missing the other.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

There it was again. That sound. That almost too familiar sound that until a year ago would have made them turn their head to look at their Captain and greet her. It took the team weeks to get used to the fact that the sound of heels clicking on the floor didn't mean that the Captain was about to enter the squad room.

For Andy it was even longer. It wasn't until 4 months after she had left that he stopped turning around every time he heard someone with high heeled shoes walking near their office.

He missed her. It had been almost a year since they woke up together, cuddled and decided to spend a lazy day in bed, enjoying each other company. A year since they'd hugged, kissed and said their last "I love you" to each other, both crying as she was led away to start a new life in the Witness Protection Program.

They understood why she had to do it. Stroh was still on the loose and she wanted to keep her son safe.

During the weeks after she left he spent most of his free time in AA meetings or talking to Provenza. He was miserable and the team knew that, wherever she was, she wasn't feeling any better. They all knew the Lieutenant and the Captain deeply cared for each other, but none of them were aware that their relationship had evolved. That before all of this mess started, they had started dating and were deeply in love with each other.

Now, a year later, they all sat in the murder room, finishing their reports. The case was closed. Stroh was dead.  
Andy stood with a sigh and went to the break room to fix himself some tea. He'd started to drink it more and more in the past year. The sweet aroma of Sharon's favourite blend reminded him of her. It was another way to keep her close.

In the murder room, no one turned when they heard the sound of the heels. They had learned to ignore it. Deep down they all wished that that sound meant she was back with them again but none of them wanted to turn, look, hoping to find her, to see that it was just another witness, a suspect or a colleague walking by.

This time it was no different. Everyone kept looking at their computers, ignoring the person at the door.

"Good morning everyone" her voice was shaking. She was very emotional, and she almost broke down when the whole team turned and jumped from their desk to welcome her back.

Suddenly she found herself surrounded by her team. They all hugged her, even Provenza. It was as if they wanted to be sure that she was really there. Julio was the last one to greet her and before she had time to say anything, she found herself wrapped in his arms, in the biggest of bear hugs. "It's good to see you, ma'am. We missed you" he said. It was no secret that he looked up to her. She was the best boss he'd ever had, and he was happy and relieved to see that she was back for good.

She wiped away the few tears that had fallen and noticed everyone else was doing the same. Suddenly a voice from the other side of the murder room broke the moment.  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sharon gasped when she heard him. The team moved aside and he could finally see her. "Shar? Is it really you?" Fresh tears formed in her eyes and they both started running towards the other. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. "Sweetheart I missed you so much!" He let her down and started dropping kisses on her mouth, her cheeks, her forehead, anywhere he could reach.  "I… love… you… so… much..." he said, between kisses.   
"Andy. I love you too. You have no idea how good it is to finally see you again" she said. They stood there, foreheads against each other, crying. Suddenly Sharon put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Lost in the moment, none of them remembered that they were in the middle of the murder room. They kept kissing until they started hearing whistles, clapping, people screaming "Way to go, Captain" or cheering for them. Suddenly they broke off the kiss and turned to face the team. Sharon started blushing when she realised that they'd all witnessed that and buried her face in Andy's chest. She could feel him trying to hold back his laughter but as he leaned down and whispered "Well… that's not how we planned for them to find out but I’m not complaining" they started laughing and kissed again.

The team stood, smiling and looking at them, until Provenza interrupted the reunion. "Sykes! SYKES! Get that envelope. I want to see who got the money. These two idiots finally figured it out"

Andy and Sharon were speechless. "You guys were placing bets on us?" She asked. "Why yes we did, Captain. And it seems like I won!" Provenza exclaimed.

Hand in hand, they made their way to Amy's desk to look at the bets. "Actually, Provenza, you lost. Some detectives you guys are. It was Buzz who won. We've actually been together for almost two years. Congratulations Buzz!" Andy said.  


The team all looked at each other, shocked at the revelation. They knew they were close but no one could have imagined that they were actually together.  
"Idiots! Dumb idiots who make me lose money. Two years? Ye gods. FLYNN! Why didn't you say anything?"  Provenza was red from shouting while all around, the team was smiling at the familiar banter. It was another thing they'd missed in the past year. Andy hadn't been the same since she left and even the fights with Provenza were different.  
"Maybe because it's none of your business, old man". Sharon started laughing and leaned into Andy's side. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I missed your fights. It's good to be back". Andy looked down at her and kissed her, while Provenza started making gagging noises.

"Let's go home sweetheart. I'll just grab my stuff and we can go"

Yes, it was very good to be back.


End file.
